


The Falling Of The Norris Nuts

by SeleneLykensen13



Series: The Norris Nuts And Other Stuff [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: The Norris Nuts Are Falling Apart! And They've Even Dyed Their Hair! And Even Move! Can Sockie Find A Way To Fix Her Family And Remake The Norris Nuts
Series: The Norris Nuts And Other Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029813





	1. Experience 1: Biggy's Secret

Biggy's Pov

You Know It's Only Been Five Days Since We've Left Youtube. Yep. No More Norris Nuts, Norris Nuts Do Stuff, NN Gaming, And Norris Nuts Squad. Actually, We've Got Our Own Youtube Channels. We've Quit Talking And Began Arguing More. Especially Sabre And Nazzy. Really, They Used To Get Along, But Now Sabre And Nazzy Began Fighting More. Sockie And Nazzy Have A Really Good Bonding Relationship. And, I Have A Secret That No One Else Knows. You Know That I Have A Crush On Txunamy, Right? Well, She Moved Right Next Door To Us And I've Snuck Out Of My Window Every Chance I Could And I Hung Out With Her Family. I Actually Like Her Dad, Really. "Hey, Biggy. What's Wrong This Time?" Txunamy Asked Me. "Well, Me And Nazzy Got Into Another Fight Over Really Nothing," I Explained. "Aww... I Wonder What's Wrong With Nazzy Anyways. She's Usually Sweet." Txunamy Said. "I Don't Know. I Mean, She Was So Sweet, And She's Even Moved Into Sockie's Room." I Said, Trying Not To Cry. When We Moved To Our New House, Only Sabre And Sockie Were Supposed To Have Their Own Room. Me And Nazzy Were Happy To Share A Room. After She And Sockie Had Became All Of A Sudden Best Friends, Sockie Offered Naz To Share Her Room, Which She Said Yes Too. "Biggy?!" Txunamy Snapped Me Out Of My Thoughts. "Are You Okay?" She Asked. "Maybe," I Said, Trying Not To Cry. "Are You Sure?" She Asked. "No," I Said. I Was Really Sad. I Missed Nazzy So Bad. What Did I Ever Do Wrong? "Biggy? Are You Sure Your Okay?" Txunamy Really Sounded Worried. "I'M NOT!" I Screamed. I Just Started Crying. " Aww... Come Here." Now She's Acting Like My Mom. I Wasn't Moving, So She Just Let Me Cry On Her Chest. "It's Okay Biggy, I'm Pretty Sure She Still Loves You." Txunamy Said. She Began Rubbing My Back, Which Felt Good. I Soon Realized I Fell Asleep. I Was Dreaming About What Life Was Like Before This. Nazzy, Me, And Sabre Got Along, Me And Nazzy Liked To Play With Each Other A Lot, Sabre And Sockie Got Along, We Made The Songs We The #Legends, Dancing In The Elevator, So Pretty, We Play All Night Long, So Different, And Spare Time. We Did Fun Challenges, We All Got Along And Almost Never Fought, And We Were The Norris Nuts. Now, That's All A Vivid Memory, Nothing Really To Look Forward Too. I Was Really Heartbroken About Nazzy. "Biggy, Wake Up." I Heard Txunamy's Voice. Maybe Txunamy Being My Girlfriend Is A Good Thing. "Huh? What Time Is It?" I Asked. "10:20 AM." She Told Me. "I've Gotta Go," I Said, Climbing Out Her Window And Back Into My Room. I Walked Downstairs, Trying To Avoid Eye Contact With Naz. She Wasn't Eating Her Bananas, She Just Left Them There. I Ate Mine Already. "Naz, You Know You Have To Eat Those Bananas," I Told Her. She Put Down Her Book And Looked At Me. "If Your Worried About Them So Much You Eat Them." She Said. Mama Came Downstairs And Noticed Nazzy Hasn't Even Touched The Bananas. "Naz Eat Your Bananas." She Said. "If You Care About Them So Much You Eat Them!" Nazzy Said. Papa Walked In The Kitchen. "Naz. Just Go Upstairs." He Said, Not Pleased At All. Me And Nazzy Walked Upstairs Into Our Rooms.


	2. Experience 2: The Norris Nuts Secret

Nazzy's Pov

I Heard Mama's Voice Yell: "Nazzy Go Sleep In Biggy's Room!" I Groaned. I Walked Into Sockie's Room. "Do I Have To?" I Asked Sockie While Grabbing My Book. "Well, Not Really." She Said. I Began Reading Until Papa Walked Over To Our Door. If Your Wondering Why We Left Youtube, Me And Sockie Wanted Our Hair Dyed For A Video. And Tonight, When Everybody's Asleep, We'll Get Our Hair Dyed! "Naz, You Should Be In Biggy's Room." Papa Said. "Give Her About Five Minutes." Sockie Replied. Nice To Have Siblings Who Like You. I've Stopped Being A Girly-Girl, Just To Get Sockie To Like Me. It's Not Dumb. "She Needs To Go NOW!" Papa Said. I Groaned Under My Breath And Got Up And Walked Into Biggy's Room. He Now, Just Now, Shares With Sabre. "Sabre, Papa Wants You In Sockie's Room," I Said. "Bye Biggs." Sabre Said. Now All I Have To Do Is Make Biggy Tired. And Then Me And Sockie Will Get Our Hair Dyed. "So, Nazzy. Me And Sabre Were Going To Wait For Til You Were Asleep To Get Our Hair Dyed." Biggy Told Me. "Me And Sockie Were Going To Get Our Hair Dyed One While You Were Sleep," I Said. Wait, Why Am I Talking To This Jerk?!" I Thought. "Well, Maybe We Could Go Together When Mama And Papa Are Sleep?" Biggy Asked Me. "Yea, That Would Work," I Said. When We Were Sure That Mama And Papa Were Sleep, Me And Biggy Went Into Sockie's Room. "Come On Guys!" Sabre Said. When We Got To The Hair Salon, We Saw That It Wasn't Closed Yet. "Hello! And What Might We Do For You Guys?" The Lady Who Worked There Said. "Well, Sabre Would Like To Get Her Hair Dyed Blue, Biggy's Green, Sockie's Red, And Mine Rainbow," I Said. "Okay, Let's Get Started." She Said. We Got Home Around 6:00 AM. We Snuck Into Sockie's Room. "Bye!" Biggy Said. "Bye!" Sabre Said.


	3. Experience 3: Moving

Nazzy's Pov

I Woke Up And Pulled My Hair Into A Ponytail, And Put On A Sweatshirt With A Hoodie On (So Nobody Would Notice.) I Walked Downstairs For Breakfast. "Morning Nazzy." Mama Said. "Morning," I Said. I Saw Biggy Walk Downstairs. "Good Morning," I Said. "Morning." Biggy Walked Over And Grabbed A Bowl For Cereal. I Looked Up At Mama And Grew Confused. "Why Are You So Happy?" I Asked Her. "Well, Someone Bought Our House, So We're Moving To America!" Mama Exclaimed. "That Only Makes Sabre Happy!!" Biggy Screamed. "Calm Down Biggy." Mama Tried To Calm Him Down. " DID YOU EVEN ASK ANY OF US IF WE WANTED TO MOVE TO AMERICA?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Biggy Ran Off And I Could Tell He Was Crying. 

Biggy's Pov

I Ran In My Room And Went Over To Txunamy's House. "Hey Biggy, What's Wrong?" Txunamy Asked Me. "We're Moving, She Didn't Even Ask If We Wanted To Move To America!" I Said. "Well, You'll Like It There. That's Where I Came From Anyways." She Told Me. "So When's Your Vacation Here Over?" I Asked Her. "Well, In About A Week." She Said. "Okay, If We Don't Move Where You Live, You'll Come To Visit, Right?" I Asked Her. "Of Course!" She Told Me. Her Face Told Me The Exact Same Thing. 

Nazzy's Pov

"Family Meeting!!!" Papa Screamed. Funny, We've Rarely Had Those. "So, I Know This Isn't The Best News(Glares At Biggy.) But, We're Moving To America." Papa Stated. Me, Sockie, And Biggy Groaned. "Really!!! Oh, This Is The Best Day Ever!!!" Sabre Screamed. Of Course, Biggy Was Right. "Okay, I Know This Isn't The Best News(Now Glares At Sockie, Biggy, And Me) But, We Will Be Moving To Utah, Next Door To A Family Of Eight." Papa Said. "But, We're The Only Family Of Eight, I Mean, As Youtubers, Right?" I Asked Him. "Nope. You'll Meet Them." Mama Said. "But, We'll Move Schools!!!" I Screamed(My Turn.) "Okay, Now, Next Part Of The Meeting, Why Are You All Wearing Hoods?" Papa Asked Us. We Looked At Each Other, Then Mama And Papa, The Back Again. "We, Just Like The Look." Sockie Said. "But, You Hardly Like Wearing Hoodies(Looks At Me And Sabre.)" Mama Said. "It's Time For A Change," I Said. We're Not Telling. "Okay... Just Go Get Packed." Papa Told Us. I Decided To Pack All Of My Clothes Since That's Very Easy. What If We Never Get Along?


	4. Experience 4: New Neighbors

Nazzy's Pov

We've Been Driving For Hours! I Looked Out The Window And Saw A Big House, Right Next Door To The One We'll Live In. "There's Another House!" I Said. "That Means We're There," Papa said. "Finally!" Biggy Said. We Got Out Of Our Car And Put Our Stuff In Our New House. "Should We Meet Our Neighbors?" Sockie Asked Mama. "Okay, Let's Go!" Mama Said. We Walked Over To The House Next Door And Knocked On The Door. What If They Don't Answer?

Jordyn's Pov 

"Hello? May I Help You?' I Asked The Strangers At My Doorstep. "Hello, Do You Know Who Lives Here?" A Woman(The Mom) Asked Me. "Me And My Family. Um... Well, Guys, I'm Going To Hand You Guys Over To Payton." I Said. "Excuse Me?" A Little Girl Asked Me. "PAYTON!!!!" I Screamed. "Yeah, Jordyn?" She Said. "Wanna Take The Camera?" I Asked Her. "Sure, Who Are They?" She Asked Me. "I Don't Know, Honestly, They've Been Standing There For Some Time," I Said. "MOM!!!!" Payton Yelled. "Yes, Payton? Oh Hi, I'm Jamie. And These Are My Daughters Payton And Jordyn. And Who Are You?' Mom Asked Them. "I'm Brooke And This Is My Husband Justin, And These Are Our Children Sabre, Sockie, Biggy, Nazzy, Disco, And Charm." The Woman Said. I Have A Feeling I'm Gonna These People

Nazzy's Pov

"So, Can We Come In?" I Asked Jamie. "Oh, Sure You Can. STEVE! WE HAVE GUEST!" Jamie Yelled. I Thought She Didn't Have A Husband. "Hello?" The Man Said. "Steve, These Are Our New Neighbors.'" Jamie Said. We'll Never Get Along!


	5. Experience 5: First Accident

Biggy's Pov

I Woke Up And Decided To Go Talk To My New Friend Payton. "Hey, Biggy. I'm Going To Get Ready For Back To School!! Payton." I Read The Note That Payton Left For Me. "I'll Go With Her Then," I Said. I Walked Back Inside My House And Grabbed My Money. I Snuck Out Of The House.

Narrator's Pov

Biggy Walked Down The Street To Go To A Store. What He Didn't Know Was That A Car Was Passing By His Direction. The Car Honked It's Horn, Causing Biggy To Climb Up A Tree. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" A Stranger Yelled. The Man Looked To Be In His Mid-Thirties. "Why?" Biggy Questioned. The Man Began Giving A Thousand Reasons(Not Really) Why Biggy Should Get Down. "Oh Please, Like That Will Happen" Biggy Yelled. "I Tried To Tell You, Your Just Gonna Have To Learn It The Hard Way." The Man Said. Biggy Wondered What The Hard Way Was. Biggy Saw A Car Run Into The Tree, Then Everything Went Black For Biggy. The Man Came And Drove Biggy To The Hospital, Who Called The Yeagers. 

Brooke's Pov

"Biggy!" Where Is He? "I Don't See Him." Nazzy Said. "Okay, Justin I'm Worried," I Told Justin. "Brooke We'll Find Him," Justin Told Me. I Hope Justin's Right. I Saw A Note Sitting On The Table. "Dear Mom, Went Back To School Shopping With The Yeagers. Biggy" "Guys, We Need To Call The Yeagers." I Said. "Okay, I'll Call Taylor." Sockie Said. Hopefully, He's With Them.

Sockie's Pov

"Hello Taylor, Yeah We Were Just Wondering Where Biggy Was And If He Was With You. THE HOSPITAL?!'" I Hung Up. "Guys, Biggy Is In the Hospital!" I Said. "What Happened?" Papa Asked Me. "I Hung Up," I Said. "Well, Let's Go!" Nazzy Said.

Narrator's Pov

When The Norris Family Got To The Hospital, Jamie Walked Up To Them. "Michael Knows What Happened." She Told Them. After Michael Told Them What Had Happened, Brooke Started Crying. "What If He's Dead!" She Screamed. "He's Not" Steve Assured Her. The Doctor Came Out And Said That Biggy Had Broken His Arm And His Leg. His Mom Was Thankful That Michael Was There So Biggy Wasn't Really Hurt.

(This Chapter Makes No Sense To Me.)


	6. Experience 6: First Day Of School

Sabre's Pov

When I Woke Up This Morning, I Realized It's Time For School!!! I Grabbed My Backpack And Ran Downstairs And Sat At The Table. "Well, You Finally Woke Up." Nazzy Said. "Naz, We're In America, Don't Start Up What We Should've Left In Australia." Mama Said. Nazzy Groaned. Honestly, We've Forgotten About Our Fighting. At Least, I Hope. We Got Ready, And Joined The Yeagers And Got To School.

Nazzy's Pov  
When We Got To School, I Walked Over To My Locker. "Nice Backpack!" A Girl Said, Making Her Friends Laugh. "Nice Hair, Who Did It, Your Mommy? Do I Need To Ask Her To Add Bows To Those Pigtails?" I Asked, Making The People Around Me Laugh. She Flushed With Anger. "Listen To Me New Girl, I'm The Queen Of The School, Not You. So Get Somewhere" The Girl Said. "Well, Listen, Here Princess, You Don't Own Me. No One Does. So You And Your Little Girls Can Go Play With Dollies Somewhere Else. Like NOW!" I Screamed. "Okay, You Listen Here. I'm The Queen Here. You Don't Tell Me What To Do." She Said. "Well, I'm Not Listening To No Fake Snobby Queen, You Don't Seem To Be A Queen. Where's The Crown? Plus, You Aren't Even Cool. Your Friends Are Scared Of You, That's Why They Hang Out With You, So Get A Life." I Said, Walking To Class. I Didn't Hear From Those Girls For The Rest Of The Day, Until: "Nazzy Norris, Please Come To The Principal's Office. Nazzy Norris, Please Come To The Principal's Office." Great. Detention. I'm Totally In Trouble When We Get Home. Mama And Papa Aren't Gonna Be Happy When Sabre Or Biggy Tell Her I Got Detention On My First Day Of School. It's Those Girls Fault! I Thought As I Was Walking To The Detention. I'm So Mad!!! It's Not Fair! They Started It.

(Picture Is How Nazzy And Sabre Looked For The First Day Of School!)


	7. Experience 7: Detention Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazzy Meets New Friends In Detention

Nazzy's Pov

I Walked Into The Principal's Office. "Hello, Nazzy! Please Take A Seat Next To Evie And Ryder." The Principal Said. I Rolled My Eyes And Sat In The Middle Of Evie And Ryder. "Wanna Be Friends?" Evie Asked Me. "Sure," I Said. "How Did You Get In Here?' I Asked Evie. "Me And Ryder Were Caught Being 'Mean' To Those Girls." Evie Said. "Well, I'm In Here Because A Group Of Older Girls Were Making Fun Of My Backpack." I Showed Evie And Ryder My Backpack. It Read: 'We The #Legends: Sabre, Sockie Biggy, And NAZZY'(My Name Is Gold Print.) I Wasn't Mad At Her. "Was She Wearing Pigtails?" Ryder Asked Me. "Yeah, Of Course," I Said. "She Thinks She's The Queen Of The Whole School. She's Not." Evie Said. "Okay, Your Parents Are Here." The Principal Said. Great! I Thought. I'm Now In Even Bigger Trouble! "Hello, Naz." Mama Said. I Just Kept Quite. I Looked At Evie's Dad. He Had White Skin, Royal Blue Wavy Curls(Same Hair Color As His Daughter) And Brown Eyes That Could Be More Than Angry If You've Lived With Him. "Evie, Let's Go Home." He Said. His Voice Was Soft, And He Sounded So Scared, And Angry, And Sweet At The Same Time. "Who Is He?" Ryder Asked. "Yea, Who?" I Asked Evie. "My Dad. He Hardly Yells." She Whispered. "I Said Let's Go." His Sweet Voice Sounded A Little Demanding. "Bye Guys, See You At School." Evie Said. "See You" I Whispered. We Watched Evie And Her Dad Walking Off And Leaving The School. "So, What Did You Do This Time," I Remembered Michael's Voice. "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" I Screamed. The Snob(Who's Name I Found Out Is Lilly.) And Her Friends Walked Over To The Principal's Office. "IT'S YOUR FAULT WE GOT IN TROUBLE!!! YOU BEGAN LAUGHING AT OUR STUFF. YOU CLEARLY WERE ASKING FOR SOMEONE TO SMART TALK YOU, WEREN'T YOU? YOU CLEARLY ARE ASKING FOR PEOPLE TO LAUGH AT YOU! YOU WANT TO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS AND MAKE THEM FEEL BAD ABOUT THEIR STUFF! YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO TELL YOU HOW YOU LOOK EVERY MORNING! WHY TELL THEM? BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR POPULAR, BUT REALLY, YOUR NOT!" I Screamed, Falling To The Floor. Ryder Caught Me, And Before I Knew It, I Passed Out.


	8. Experience 8: Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazzy Drowns While Surfing And Evie Saves Her

Sockie's Pov

Nazzy Was Rushed To The Hospital, And Was Alright. I Wish We Could Makeup, And It's Up To Me To Fix Us. I'm The Only One Who Doesn't Fight. So, Let's End Our Fighting Journey Here. "I Call A Family Meeting, " I Announced. "What?" Biggy Asked. Poor Nazzy, Knocked Out Due To Anger. "So, We All Wanna End All Of This Fighting. So, We Should Start Doing Fun Things That Remind Us Of The Norris Nuts." I Explained. Nazzy Woke Up. "How Can We Do That?" Naz Asked Me. "Well, I Made A List Of Things We've Done That We Could Be Able To Makeup," I Said. Nazzy Grew A Little Unhappy. "Come On! Let's Go Surfing!" I Said, Pulling Nazzy. "Sockie....." She Complained, "Listen To Me Nazzy!" I Said 

[Sockie]:

Another day in a crazy world  
Hangin' on for another curve  
Every bend, every twist can turn you round and round  
Holdin' on its a wild ride, it's all-new when you blink your eyes  
Suddenly, everything inside feels upside down

Don't matter what's up next, close the eyes and take a step  
I'm ready for whatever, here we go!

Oooh, oh, it's only getting better  
Oooh, oh, don't it catch my breath  
We'll race through every open door, find everything we're hoping for  
As long as we're together, it's only getting better!

Another day, it's a mystery  
A million possibilities  
Take a chance, it'll all be easier in time  
Every day is a new adventure, turn the page, it's a whole new chapter  
Somethin' great up ahead will make you feel alive

I'm hoping for the best, close your eyes and take that step  
I'm ready for whatever, here we go!

Oooh, oh, it's only getting better  
Oooh, oh, don't it catch my breath  
We'll race through every open door, find everything we're hoping for  
As long as we're together, it's only getting better!

It's changing in an instant, and everything is different  
But I'm ready for whatever, I'm ready for whatever!

Oooh, oh, it's only getting better  
Oooh, oh, don't it catch my breath  
We'll race through every open door, find everything we're hoping for  
As long as we're together, it's only getting better!  
Oooh, oh, it's only getting better  
Oooh, oh, don't it catch my breath  
We'll race through every open door, find everything we're hoping for  
As long as we're together, it's only getting better!" 

I Looked Into Nazzy Eyes. "Okay! Let's Go Then!" We Walked Downstairs And Walked Outside, And Drove To The Beach. "Come On!!" I Told Nazzy. She Got Out Of The Car And Ran Down The Beach. "Let's Go Surfing!" I Exclaimed. We Began To Surf, And Soon People Began Talking About Us. How Can They Surf So Well? Who Are They? Why Are They Here? I Didn't Care Though. My Mission Was To Makeup The Norris Nuts. I Saw Nazzy Waving To A Girl With Royal Blue Hair. She Waved Back. Huh? How Does Nazzy Know Her?

Nazzy's Pov

I Also Saw Lilly. She And Her Snobby Friends Were Whispering. But, Evie And Ryder Taught Me Not To Care. I Continued To Surf, Remembering That Sabre Taught Me To Surf. It Brought Memories. I Laughed When I Saw Biggy Get 'Belted', Also Sockie And Sabre Laughed. "You Okay Biggy?" I Asked Biggy. "Yeah, Big Wave Coming, I'm Going To Shore!" Biggy Said. Us Girls Were Able To Surf The Big Wave He Warned Us About Until I Got 'Belted.' I Fell Into The Water And Instantly Forgot How To Swim. "Naz, Are You Okay!" Sockie Yelled. Then, I Blacked Out.

Evie's Pov

I Watched Nazzy And Her Siblings Surfing Until I Saw Nazzy Fall In The Water. I Jumped Into The Water. "Naz?! It's Me, Evie. Where Are You?" I Said. I Saw A Lifeless Body Floating To The Bottom Of The Sea. I Knew It Was Nazzy's. I Went Over And Brought The Body To Shore. "Nazzy?!" I Heard Her Mom Scream. 

Justin's Pov

I Went Out And Brought Sockie And Sabre Back To Shore. "Are You Okay?!" I Saw A Royal Blue Haired Girl In Soaking Wet Clothes, Sitting By Nazzy. "Nazzy! Wake Up!" I Screamed. The Hospital Came And Took Nazzy. They're Tired Of Us. I Thought. We Followed Them Back To The Hospital. I Just Hope Nazzy's Okay, She's Never Drowned Before.


	9. Experience 9: Small Talk With Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie Teaches Sockie A Thing Or Two About Fixing The Norris Nuts

Sockie's Pov

Okay, My First Plan Didn't Work, But I Should Think Of More Thing While We're In The Hospital. "Is She Okay Doctor?" Mama Asked The Doctor. "Well, We Should Get Back To You Soon." The Doctor Said. I Grew Really Worried. It's All My Fault She's Drowned. I Looked Around. Nothing Interesting. I Pulled Out My Backpack And Began Drawing A Picture Of Me And Nazzy (Picture Above.) "Mrs. Norris. I'm Afraid She Might Not Make It." The Doctor Said. I Tried Not To Show My Tears, So I Grabbed My Phone And Began Listening To Music. I Looked Over At Sabre. She Was Also Drawing Something. I Looked At My Phone And Began To Continue Drawing. "We Should Get Going." Sabre Said. We All Walked Outside And Began To Go Home. I Looked Out Of My Window, Hoping This Would Be Better Mistake. I Had To Think Of A Way That Nazzy Might Make It. Come On Sockie, Think Of Something Good. "Hey Sockie, You Got Anymore Bright Ideas?" Biggy Asked Me. "Stop Teasing Me Biggy. What If My Idea Didn't Work? We'll Just Have To Keep Trying Hard To Make The Norris Nuts Again." I Said. "Quit It Sockie, We're Over." Sabre Said. I Was Thinking This Was Pointless. "Maybe Sabre's Right. What If We're Done?" I Thought. "What's Wrong." I Saw That Royal Blue Haired Girl That We Saw At The Beach. "Naz Might Not Make It And It's All My Fault." I Said. "No, It's Not. Come On Think About It. All You And Your Siblings Do Is Fight. You're The Norris Nuts. If Sabre Wouldn't Give Up With Skateboarding And Surfing, Why Should You Give Up In Trying To Get The Norris Nuts Together Again?" Evie Asked Me. "Your Right. I Shouldn't Give Up So Easily. I'll Think Of Better Ideas, Even If It Kills Naz. Thx, Whoever You Are." I Said. "Evie And This Is Ryder. We're Nazzy Friends From Detention." She Said. "I'm Sockie, Her Sister. Thx For The Advice." I Said. "Anytime." Ryder Said. I've Got This.


	10. Experience 10:  "Come On Guys! We're The Norris Nuts!" Sockie Said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sockie Talks The Rest Of The Norris Nuts Into Making Up Again, And Learns A Thing Or Two About The School Bully, Lilly

Nazzy's Pov

Ugh! Why Is Fourth Grade Math So Hard?! After Class I Ran Over To My Locker. Lilly And Her Snobby Friends Came Over To Me, And I Knew Just What They Were Gonna Do. "Hey Nazzy, We Saw You Surfing Two Days Ago And Couldn't Wonder But To Ask Why You Do It." Lilly Said. "Your Just Jealous You Can't Do It! So, Leave Nazzy Alone." Ryder Said. "Oh Hush, Your Just Mad You Got Detention Two Days Ago." Lilly's Friend Abby Said. I've Had Enough Of Her. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! WE WOULD'VE NEVER GOTTEN DETENTION IF YOU HADN'T LIED ABOUT US HURTING YOU!" I Screamed. "Watch It Sassypants." Lilly Said. "Hey Guys! What's Going On?" Sabre Asked. "Oh Look, If It Isn't The New Girl, Surprised You Didn't Fall Off And Drown Like Your Sister." Lilly Said. "Look, Just Stop Bullying Naz. Nobody Liked You Anyways." Sabre Said. "Who's To Talk?" Abby Asked. "Look Guys, Nobody's Perfect. So, Can't You Guys Just Get Along?" Biggy Asked. "Aw.. Isn't His Voice So Cute?" Abby Whispered. "Why Should We?" Lilly Asked. "Because, Your Not Getting Anywhere Fighting." Biggy Said. "Your All Just Jealous We're More Popular." Lilly Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "Popular Or Not, Your Not Famous, Or A Legend." I Said. Biggy And Sabre Looked Surprised At Me. This Might Be The Only Time That I've Ever Mentioned You Legends. And I Hope It's Not My Last. "What Do You Mean?" Lilly Asked Me. "Why Should You Know?" I Asked. Sockie Ran Up to Us. "I'm Sick Of Living Like This! Come On Guys! We're The Norris Nuts! We're A Family! And Now That We're Not On Youtube Anymore The Legends Aren't Happy. We Need To End This Once And For All. We're the Norris Nuts. We Need The Legends Back. What Ever Happened To Our Dreams? What Ever Happened To Us Getting Along? All Because We Wanted Our Hair Dyed. This Is Silly! Can't Everything Just Go Back To Normal? Come On Guys! We're The Norris Nuts!" Sockie Said. I Looked At The Ground. "Maybe Your Right. We're Just Being Foolish. We're Not Meant To Try And Act Normal. We're Meant To Be An Example For The Legends. So, Who Wants To Make The Norris Nuts Again?" I Asked. "I Do." Sockie Said. Biggy And Sabre Nodded In Agreement. "Catch Me Knuckles?" I Asked. "Sure." Sabre Said. "Wow. I Just Watched One Of The Best Moments Of My Life." Jordyn Said. Maybe Sockie Was Right. We're The Norris Nuts, And We Need To Stay That Way.


	11. Experience 11: "Catch Me Knuckles, It's Needed." Nazzy Told Ryder As They Waited For Ryder's Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazzy Decides She'll Help Ryder Find All 10 Of His Brothers( Who Are In Different Places So This Will Be An Adventure)

Ryder's Pov

I Can't Believe That Sabre, Sockie, Biggy, And Nazzy Are The Norris Nuts. But, I've Got A Huge Problem. Today My Teacher Is Meeting With My Dad About My Behavior, And How I'm Skipping Class. I Walked Over To The School Zoo. "Hey, Can I See Bubbles And Muscles?" I Asked. "Why Sure." The Lady Said. I Walked Up To My Pets. I Leave Them At The Zoo Everyday, And I Don't Bother Telling My Dad That. "Hello Bubbles. Hey Muscles." I Said Picking Them Both Up. ' What's Wrong?' Bubbles Signed. "My Dad's Coming In Today. I Keep Skipping Class So They've Decided To Have A Parents Teachers Conference. " I Admitted. Really, What People Don't Know, My Grandfather Is Michael Jackson. You Know, How Some People Are When They've Never Met That Special Relative That They Haven't Know. My Real Name Is Leave Me Alone. Yes, The Michael Jackson Song. I Have 10 Other Siblings, But What Else Do I Know. I Know My Friend Evie Is A Villain Kid(VK) And That Nazzy Is A Norris Nut. But That's It. I'm Going To Search For My 10 Brothers, While Learning Some New Secrets. "Ryder, He's Here." Nazzy Said. 'Good Luck' Bubbles Signed. "Thanks." I Said, Following Nazzy To The Principal's Office. "Catch Me Knuckles, It's Needed." Nazzy Told Me While We Waited For My Father. When He Walked In, I Could Tell He Wasn't Happy. "Hey Dad." I Muttered. Nazzy Looked At Me. "I Know Your Secret, So I'm Gonna Help You Find Your Siblings." She Said. "How?" I Whispered. "I Looked Up Your DNA." She Said. "Stalker." I Said. "Not" She Said. We Both Ran Out Of The Principal's Office. "Come On!" She Said. "Okay, Which One Should We Look For First?" I Asked. "How About Bad." She Said. "Okay, Looks Like He's In New York." I Said. New York, Here We Come!


	12. Experience 12: New York City Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Don't Go As Planned When Ryder And Nazzy Head To New York

Ryder's Pov

"But, We'll Need A Way To Get There." I Told Nazzy. "Hm.... We Could Take A Plane, Or We Could Drive There." She Suggested. "I Got Plane Tickets To New York For You Guys. Good Luck!" Evie Said. See, With Friends You Can Trust You Don't Need To Do Things Alone. "Thanks Eve, Now, We Just Need To Pack Suitcases And Make Sure Our Siblings Don't Find Out." Naz Said. We Walked To Our Houses And Started To Pack.

Nazzy's Pov

I'm So Happy We're The Norris Nuts Again. I Grabbed My Suitcase And Began To Fill It With Clothes And Shoes. 10 Boys, One Girl. I Have To Survive.

Ryder's Pov

We Walked Out Of Our Houses And Ran All The Way To The Airport. "Here's Our Tickets." I Said Giving The Lady Our Tickets. 

In New York:

New York's Big. "So, Where Should We Look?" Nazzy Asked Me. "We Should Try The Subways, Best Guess I've Had So Far." I Said. "Where's The Subway Anyways?" Nazzy Asked Me. "I Don't Know, Let's Go Ask Those Four, They Might Know Where To Look." I Said. "Excuse Me!!! Do You Know Where The Subway Is, We're On A Mission." Nazzy Said. Bad Idea Asking Them. "Run." I Whispered. They Knew What We Were Gonna Do, So They Grabbed A Knife. "Now." I Said Pushing Nazzy. "New Plan?" She Asked Me. "Just Keep Running, Don't Look Back," I Said, Hoping I Could Think Up Something. We Felt Something Hit The Back Of Our Heads, And We Passed Out.


	13. Experience 13: New York Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Down, 9 To Go!

Ryder's Pov

We Woke Up In A Dark Strange Room. "Where Are We?" I Asked Nazzy. "I Don't Know, Maybe We've Been Kidnapped." She Said. "We Need To Get Out Of This, Like Right Now." I Said. I Saw A Camera In Nazzy's Hand. "Naz, Has That Camera Been On All This Time?" I Asked. "Oh, Yeah, Sorry Legends, I Was Knocked Out." Nazzy Said. "Naz! That's Great! We Could Use Your Camera As Proof." I Said. "You Mean, We Could Show This To Police?" She Asked. "Wouldn't Try That. I'm Daryl Who Are You Guys?" We Turned Around To See Another Person Had Been Locked In This Room To. "Ryder And Nazzy." I Said. "What Brings You To New York?" Daryl Asked Us. "Well, Ryder's Real Name Is Leave Me Alone, Like The Michael Jackson Song. We Were Trying To Look For His Brothers, So We Started With Bad. We Asked Some Guys If They Knew Where The Subway Was, And Then We Ended Up Here." Nazzy Explained. "I Could Help You Look For Bad." Daryl Said. "Really? You Know Where He Is?" Nazzy Asked. "Well, Yeah. Of Course I Do, But Do You?" He Asked Us. Wait, Why Does His Behavior Seem So Familiar? "Wait, Are You Bad?" I Asked. "Bingo." He Said. "Great, Now We Only Have 9 More To Go." Nazzy Said. "You Won't Find Them Sitting In Here." Bad Said. "You've Got A Point." I Said. We Got Out Of The Room And Ran Back To The Airport. "Evie?!" Nazzy Screamed. "Hello Guys, Your Parents Aren't Happy." Evie Said. "Guys, We're Gonna Find Them, We Just Need To Find Out How. And Who." Bad Said. "Smooth Criminal?" Nazzy Suggested. "Sure, Why Not. It's Not Like Something Bad Will Happen." Bad Said. "Where Should We Look?" I Asked. "How About Club 30? Or Mr. Big's Lair?" Bad Asked. "Mr. Big's Lair, Wouldn't Hurt Us." Nazzy Said. So Me And Nazzy Changed Into Some Other Clothes And Began Our Plane Ride To Find Smooth Criminal.


	14. Experience 14: "Forget What I Said About Him, We Need To Get Out Of Here" I Said(Nazzy's Pov)/ A Little Help From Our New Friends: Mitchell, Uma, Audrey, And Maleficent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Down, 8 More To Go. And Some New Friends To Help Ryder And Nazzy With The Adventure

Nazzy's Pov

We Found Where His Lair Was, In California. When We Got There We Felt Somebody Grab Us And Pulled Us Away. "What Are You Thinking?" The Voice Asked. "We're Looking For Our Brother Smooth Criminal, But We Can't Find Him." Bad Said. "Well, Why On Earth Would You Look In Mr. Big's Lair?" The Voice Asked. "We Thought About Checking Here." I Said. "We Can't Stay Long, We Have 8 Others We Need To Find." Ryder Said. "What Is This? Peanuts?" We Tried To Leave But The Door Shut Way To Soon. "Great?! So The Door Shuts When You Say Peanuts, It's Like Somebody Knew We Were Coming." I Said. "Oh, Someone Did." The Man Said. "Well, Could You At Least Help Us Find Him?" Ryder Asked. "Okay, What Color Does He Wear?" He Asked. Why Do These People Act Like They Know Them?! "Well, White....... Wait A Minute, Your Smooth Criminal." Ryder Said. "You Guessed It. Wow, I Need To Ask Harder Questions." He Said. "Okay, Now, Can We Leave?" I Asked. "Oh, Well Look Who Decided To Show Up. Michael." We All Turned Around To See A Guy In A Ponytail. "Who Are You?" I Asked. "Mr. Big, And Now, You Have No Where To Run" We Saw Guards Show Up All Around Us. "Forget What I Said About Him, We Need To Get Out Of Here." I Said. "You Heard Him, We Can't Leave." Sean Said. "Did Somebody Call Backup?" We Turned Around To See Four Different Teens Standing In Front Of Us. "Who Are You?" Ryder Asked. "Questions Later. Right Now, You Need To Get Out Of Here." One Of The Girls Said. "But Why?" I Asked. "Your Not Safe, You Need To Leave, He's Trying To Get Kids To Do Drugs. So You Need To Leave." She Demanded. "But What About You Guys?" I Asked. "We'll Be Alright." She Said. "But If We Leave We'll Never Know Who You Are." I Said. "You'll See Us Again." She Said. "But, What If We Don't?" I Asked. "Look For A Girl Named Chyna. That Will Help." She Said. "Now, Go!" She Said. We Left As Quick As Possible. "Wow, Now Who Do We Look For?" Ryder Asked. "How About Speed Demon?" Bad Suggested. "But Where On Earth Would We Find Him?" I Asked. "The Back Of The Subway In New York." Bad Said. "Okay, Back To New York." I Said. This Doesn't Get Any Worse!


	15. Experience 15: The One Who Showed The Way( To Find Speed Demon, That Is.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Down, 7 More To Go. And They Learn Something About Their New Friends

Ryder's Pov

We Flew Right Back To New York, We Walked All The Way To The Subway. "You Sure He's Back Here?" Nazzy Asked Me. "Yes I'm Sure." Bad Said. We Walked To The Back Of The Subway And Saw A Whole New World. "Wow, This Place Is Cool!" Zeke Said. "Nice, But Why Would Anybody Live Here?" Katie Asked. "Hey Look! It's Michael Jackson! We Love You Michael!" We Saw Another Person That Looked Just Like Bad, But More Confident. "Hello. And May I Ask Who You Guys Might Be?" He Asked Us. "Well, Um..... I...... We....... You........" Bad Started. "We're Looking For Our Brother Speed Demon." Smooth Criminal Said. "Okay, I Think You Should Look Over There." He Said Pointed Towards The Abandoned Police Station. "Something Tells Me We Won't Find Him There." Sean Said. "You Won't? Oh, Well, That's To-" "Michael Jackson!" We Saw People Getting Out Of The Bus, Or What We Thought Was People. "Let's Go!" He Said. We Took Off Running. "I Enjoy This. Happens A Lot." He Said. "Can You Just Tell Us Where He Is?!" Bad Said. "Well, Can't Tell You. I Don't Know Where He Is." He Said. Okay That's It! This Guy Is Making This Hard To Figure Out. After A Few Minutes Of Silence, Katie Finally Said Something. "Wait A Minute! You Look Like Bad But Your Not, You Don't Act Like Him. So You Must Be Speed Demon!" She Said. "You Finally Figured It Out." He Said. She Looked A Little Hurt. To Be Fair, We All Didn't Know He Was Speed Demon. We Continued To Run Until We Ran Into Four Teens. "Hey, What You Running From?" I Remember That Voice!

Chyna's Pov

"Well, A Bunch Of What I Hope Is People." One The Little Girls Said. "Who Are U?" The Other Asked. "Chyna De Vil." I Said. I Really Hate Being Cruella De Vil's Daughter. She'll Allow My Brothers To Be Villains, But I Can't Be. So, I'm A Secret Villain My Brothers Go Up Against. They Never Know It's Me. "Wait A Minute Your The Girl Who Saved Us From Mr. Big." Nazzy Said. "You Can't Tell Anyone." I Said. "Promise." She Said.

Nazzy's Pov

"So, Who Else Are We Looking For?" I Asked."How's About The Way You Make Me Feel?" Bad Said. "Where Would We Find Him?" I Asked. "How's About We Check..... I Don't Know" Ryder Said. "We Should Go Find Michael." I Said. "To California?" Bad Asked. "Sure." Speed Demon Said.


	16. Experience 16: The New Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Some New Kids In Nazzy's School, Meaning There's Some New Help

Nazzy's Pov

We've Decided That Because We Still Have School, We'll Look For The Rest On The Weekends. "Nazzy! Ryder! Where Were You?!" Evie Asked. "Don't Worry, We Were Looking For My Brothers." Ryder. "Oh, So Where Are They?" She Asked. "Well, We Left Them At California With Michael So We Could Still Do School." I Said. "Oh, I Have Some News, We're Getting Four New Girls." She Said. "Do You Know Who They Are?" Ryder Asked. "Nope. But Their Coming Today." She Said. We Walked To Class And Sat Down In Our Seats.(So, Here's The Catch, Ryder And Evie Are In 9th Grade, And I'm In 4th Grade. So, The Thing Is We Share A Class With Jordyn. Weird, Right?) "Class, Today We Have Four New Students, So Please Make Them Feel At Home." The Teacher Said. We Saw Four Girls, Two Of Them Around Ryder And Evie's Age, One Of Them Around My Age, And One Of Them Around Jordyn's Age. At Lunch We Decided We'd All Sit Together.

Mallory's Pov

I Looked At My Sisters Karen, Erika, And Caroline. "Let's Go Ask Those Girls Can We Sit With Them." Caroline Said. I Don't Trust Those Girls. "Hey, Can We Sit Here?" Caroline Asked. "Oh, Um... Seats Taken." The Girls Said. "We'll Sit Here Anyways." I Said, Sitting Down. "Um.. This Is Where We Sit So Get Somewhere Else." The Girls Said. "Um.... I Don't Care Who Sits Here, Anyone Can Sit Here." I Said. The Girls Rolled Their Eyes. "Go Sit With Evie And Her Friends." They Said. "Why Should We?" Karen Asked. "Because We Told You To." She Said. "Come On Guys, Let's Go." Ellie Said. "Oh, I'm Not Moving." I Said. "Please?" Caroline Asked. "Fine, Only Because These Girls Are Snobby." I Said Getting Up.

Nazzy's Pov

We Saw The New Girls Walk Over To Our Table, With Lilly And Her Friends In Tow. "Here Comes Trouble." I Said To Jordyn. "Hey Guys, Can We Sit Here?" One Of The New Girls Asked. "Sure, Why Not." Evie Said. "What Do You Want Lilly?" I Asked. "Oh Nothing, Just Want To Know Where You And Ryder Were, I Mean, Not That The Teacher Wants To Know." Lilly Said. "So What?! Sure We Missed School, But Why Should You Know What We Did?" I Asked. "I Just Want To Know What You Did." She Said. "Well, Your Not Gonna Know." I Said. "You Just Be Glad Your Siblings Didn't Hear You Naz, Or Your Parents Would Be So Disappointed In You." Lilly Said. "I Hate Her So Much." I Told Jordyn. "Who Doesn't? Nobody Likes Her Anyways." Evie Said. "Why Don't People Like Her?" We Turned Around And Saw All Four Of The New Girls Sitting Down. "Oh, She Just Thinks She's So Popular, That's Why." I Said. "Why?" The Little Girl Asked Again. "Who Knows Why?!" Jordyn Said. "Oh, We Forgot To Introduce Ourselves, I'm Mallory And These Are My Sisters Karen, Erika, And Caroline." Mallory Said. So, After Lunch We Supposed To Go To Detention, Well, Me And Ryder Anyways. "See You After Class." Mallory Said. Um.. We're Not Going To Class." Ryder Said. "Really?" Biggy Asked Running Over To Us. "Where Are You Going Then?" Biggy Asked. "None Of Your Business." I Said. "Tell Us." Sabre Said Walking Over To Us. "None Of Your Business." Ryder Said.


	17. Experience 17: The One's Hiding In Michael's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Springs Up Some New Friends, And that Means 4 Down, Six To Go!

Bad's Pov

I'm So Bored! There's Really Nothing To Do Here Anyways. So, I've Decided To Start Looking Around. "Hello?" I Heard A Voice Say. "Is Anybody In Here?" I Said Walking Over To Michael's Closet. "Is Anybody In Here?" I Asked Again. "Who Are You?" I Heard A Voice Say. "I'm Bad, Who Are You?" I Asked The Voice. Kind Of Embarrassing Though, Not Really Knowing Who Your Talking To. "I'm Eleanor, Can You Let Us Out, We Know Who Your Looking For." The Voice Said. "We?" I Asked. "Yea, Me, Ryleigh, Charlotte, Melanie, And Madison." She Said. "Okay But One More Question, Who Are We Looking For?" I Asked. Wow, This Is The Only Time I'll Ever Be Full Of Questions. "The Way You Make Me Feel Of Course, He's Here Too." Eleanor Said. I Opened The Door To Michael's Closet, And There Was People In That Closet. "What Will Ryder And Nazzy Think?" I Muttered. "We'd Be Helping." Eleanor Said. "Your Right." I Said. 

Nazzy's Pov

After School We Took Evie, Jordyn, Mallory, Caroline, Erika, And Karen To California. "Why Are We Here Again?" Evie Asked Me. "We Need To See Someone." Ryder Said. "Who?" Jordyn Asked. "You'll See." I Said. "Ryder! Nazzy!" We Saw Katie, Sean, And Zeke Running Over To Us. "Hey Guys. How Are You? Where's The Others?" I Asked. "Come On, Chyna! Michael! Dove! Sarah! Smooth Criminal! Bad! Speed Demon!" Katie Yelled. "Wow, Who Are Those People?" Jordyn Asked. "Friends." Ryder Said. "Hey Guys, Whore These People?" Chyna Asked. "Evie, Jordyn, Mallory, Karen, Ellie, And Caroline." I Said. "Well Hi! I'm Chyna And These Are Our Friends." Chyna Said. "You Sure Do Have A Lot." Jordyn Said. "Yep. And We Just Some New Ones." Chyna Said. "Really?! Can We Meet Them?" Caroline Asked. "Sure You Can. Oh, We Found Another One By The Way." Sarah Said. "You Did?" I Asked. "Yeah, The Way You Make Me Feel." Michael Said. "Guys, Meet Eleanor, Ryleigh, Charlotte, Melanie, And Madison." Katie Said. "Well, Nice To Meet You Guys." Karen Said. "Now Who Should We Look For Next?" Ryder Asked. "It's Between Man In The Mirror And Dirty Diana." Dove Said. "Hm.... What Do You Legends Think?" I Said In The Camera. "Nazzy, Was That On The Whole Time On Our Adventure?" Ryder Asked. Chyna Looked Worried. "Well, I Turned It Off After We Left New York, And I Just Turned It Back On." I Said. Chyna Was Happy. "Good, Now How Will We Figure This Out?" Katie Asked. "How's About We Take This To Slendermum." I Said. "Who?" Evie Asked. "My Mom." I Said. "Why Would We Want To Do That?" Karen Asked. "Yea, I've Seen Your Siblings, We Don't Need Your Mom." Jordyn Said. "But, Maybe We Could Ask Her Mom Without Her Siblings, But Who Would Be Brave Enough To Ask Her Without Getting Caught?" Ryleigh Asked. Everyone Stared At Me. "Um.. No." I Said. "Please?" Jordyn Asked. "Fine. But I Don't See Why I'm Doing This." I Said. "She's Your Mom." Ryder Said. "And You Could Get Closer To Her Then Anyone Of Us." Chyna Said. " Okay, I See It. I'll Do It. Hopefully We Won't Be Doing Any Videos So We Can Get Her Attention." I Said.


	18. Experience 18: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazzy And Ryder Get Annoyed And Leave The Group To Go Back To Where They Started, Just Them

Nazzy's Pov

When We Were About To Leave, Chyna Walked Up To Us. "Where Are You Going?" She Asked Us. "Um... Back To School." I Said. "Again! Why?!" Speed Demon Asked. "Um... We're Kids, We Still Have School, We're Not Adults." Jordyn Said. "Still, Why Are You Leaving Us?" Bad Asked. "We're Leaving Because We Can't Take You Guys." Ryder Said. "Why Not?" Charlotte Said. "Well, Your Basically A Secret. Nobody Knows Who You Are Or Where You Come From. If Anybody Knew Who You Were, We'd Have Explain Everything, Especially How We Met." I Explained. "Okay, What Does That Mean?" Karen Asked. "YOU CAN'T GO!" Me And Ryder Yelled. "Dang, Why So Rude?" Evie Asked. "It's Okay, We Get It." Smooth Criminal Said. "Remind Me Why Your Looking For Your Brothers?" Jordyn Asked Ryder. "You Know What, If Nobody's Gonna Help Me And Ryder Find His Brothers, We're Going Back To How We Started, On Our Own." I Said. "Nobody Said That." Bad Said "Nobody Had To." Ryder Said. "You Really Don't Have To Do That." Speed Demon Said. "We Can If We Want To." I Said. Me And Ryder Just Turned Away, Walking Off, "Nazzy Wait!" Evie Yelled.......

Evie's Pov

I Feel Like A Real Jerk. What Is Naz And Ryder's Problem? I Thought. "What Is Their Problem?" Bad Asked. "I Don't Know. I Guess We Were Kinda Being Jerks." Jordyn Said. "You've Got A Point, Maybe They Got Annoyed. We Were Asking A Lot Of Questions Though, We Need To Find Them And Apologize." Ellie Said. New Mission, Find Where Ryder And Nazzy Went And Apologize. 

Biggy's Pov

Okay, We're Having A Family Meeting. "NAZZY BEATRICE NORRIS! GET DOWN HERE!?" Mama Said. No Reply. "Guys, Nazzy Is Gone." Sockie Said. "What?!" Mama And Papa Yelled. "Well, Where Is She?" I Asked. "She Didn't Say. She Didn't Leave A Note At All." Sabre Said. "We're Gonna Go Ask Evie." Sockie Said. "Okay, You Guys Go Do That, We're Gonna Call The Cops." Papa Said. 

Evie's Pov

Me, Mallory, Jordyn, Karen, Ellie, And Caroline Were Pretty Much Silent For School, And It Shocked Everyone. "Wow Guys, Where's Nazzy And Ryder, You Know? The Ones Who Still Have Detention." Lilly Said. "What Do You Mean?" Biggy Asked, Walking Over To Us. "Nazzy And Ryder Are Gone." I Spat. "Why?" Sabre Asked. "WHY ASK SO MUCH QUESTIONS?! THEY LEFT US BECAUSE WE ANNOYED THEM TO MUCH!" Jordyn Yelled. We Ran Away From Them And Looked At The Picture Of Them. "We'll Find You, No Matter What It Takes." I Whispered.


	19. Experience 19: The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Try To Get Nazzy And Ryder Back, Whilst Telling Their Parents The Truth

Evie's Pov

"How Can We Find Them In This Weather?" Karen Asked. "Look For Somebody That We Know They'll Be Looking For Next." I Said. "We Could Help." I Looked Up And Saw Ryleigh And Bad. "You Can Help Us?!" Jordyn Asked. "Well Yeah, Sure. But We're Gonna Need More Help, Like, Close People." Ryleigh Said. "Hmm.... Close People? I Got It! We Could Ask My Siblings And Parents And Her Parents And Siblings And His Father To Help Us!" Jordyn Said. "Now Why Would We Do That?! We're Trying To Hide Them From Them!" I Said. "It's Our Only Hope. We Need To Find Them One Way Or Another, Even Having To Tell Them The Truth." Mallory Said. "Fine, We'll Get Them Tomorrow." I Said. 

Jordyn's Pov

"Jordyn! Hurry Up We're Going Over To Biggy's House!" Payton Yelled. "Okay, One Minute!" I Yelled. I Grabbed My Phone And Texted Nazzy, In Which I Got No Reply. So, I Tried Ryder, In Which I Also Got No Reply. Mad At Me That Much? I Thought. I Grabbed My Coat And We Walked Over To The Norris Nuts House. "Excuse Me Guys! I Need To Ask You All Something." I Said. "What?" Taylor Asked. Well, Here Goes Nothing. "I Know You All Are Really Close To Nazzy, So, I Though That Since You Guys Are Close To Her, We Could Find Her With Your Help." I Said. "We?" Brooke Asked. "You'll See Who." I Said. I Got A Text From Speed Demon. 'Their Looking For Dirty Diana.' It Read. 'Okay, Helps A Lot.' I Said. Where Would We Find Dirty Diana? I Finally Got A Text From Nazzy, In Which Read 'You Didn't Annoy Us, Ryleigh, Evie, Bad, Caroline, Karen, Mallory, Chyna, My Siblings, And Speed Demon Did. Get Them To Apologize, Then You Guys Can Help Us Again.' I Texted Her 'Will Do, But Just One Question, Where Would You Guys Find Dirty Diana?' She Replied 'In England, Why?' And I Texted 'So We Can Apologize To You Guys' And She Replied 'Okay, Sure.' And I Replied 'Nazzy, Don't Kill Ryleigh If My Family And Your Family's With Us, It Was Going To Be The Only Way To Find You Guys.' And She Replied ' If My Siblings Are Coming, They Better Be Coming To Apologize For Trying To Get Into My Business.' In Which I Replied 'Sure, I'll Get Them To' In Which She Replied 'Thanks! Miss You! Come Meet Dirty Diana And Our New Friends Mal, Jay, And Carlos!' In Which I Replied 'Sure.' "You Okay Jordyn?" Biggy Asked. "Change Of Plans, You Guys Can Come, Only If Nazzy's Family Says Sorry For Being In Her Business." I Said. "We're Just Looking Out For Her." Biggy Said. "She Doesn't Want That From You Guys!" I Screamed. "Okay, We'll Apologize." Sabre Said. 'They Agreed!' I Texted Her. 'Okay, Meet You At The Queen's Castle' 'Okay' I Responded. "I Need To Go See Somebody." I Said. I Ran Over To Evie. "Turns Out I Know How To Find Dirty Diana!" I Screamed. "Really, How?" Evie Asked Me. "Go To England At The Queen's Castle, Oh And Plus You, Ryleigh, Caroline, Karen, Mallory, Chyna, Speed Demon, And Bad Need To Apologize, It's The Only Way To Get Them Back." I Said. "Sure, Shouldn't Be That Hard" Bad Said.


	20. Experience 20: Old Friends Bring Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Finally Apologize To Them! 5 Down, 5 To Go. Plus Evie Sees Some Old Friends She Ain't Met Since She Left Auradon

Evie's Pov

Nazzy's Parents Were Able To Get Us All Passports To Be Able To Go To England. "Okay, So, When We Get There, Remind Me Where To Go." Brooke Told Jordyn. "The Queen's Castle." She Said. "And Where Might That Be?" Ryleigh Asked. "I Don't Know, Why Are You Guys Asking Me All This Stuff." Jordyn Said. When We Got To England And Retrieved Our Stuff, We Decided To Ask Somebody. I Saw Jordyn Pull Out Her Phone And She Began To Text Somebody. "Okay, So She Wants Us To Meet Her Outside Of The Queen's Castle. But She Didn't Say Where It Was." Jordyn Said. "Maybe I Could Help You Guys." We Looked Up To See A Girl With Blue Hair And Pink Eyes(Name Mentioned In A Later Chapter.) Looking At Us. "You Can Help Us Find The Queen's Castle!?" I Asked. "Well, Yeah, I Live Outside Of The Castle, So I Can Get You There." She Said. We Followed The Girl Right To Where The Queen's Castle Was. "So, How Do We Find Nazzy, So We Can Apologize?" Speed Demon Asked. "Who Knows, All We Know Is That We're Sorry. And We Mean It, We Were Just Confused Why You Guys Always Leave Us, We Can Get Pretty Lonely, And They Don't Know That." Bad Said. I Looked And Saw Ryder And Nazzy Standing There With Some Familiar Faces. "Yea, They Totally Didn't Hear That." Biggy Said. "What Do You Mean?" Ryleigh Said. "Yeah, If You Bother To Turn Around You Can Clearly See That We Totally Didn't Hear That." Ryder Said.

Ryleigh's Pov

Okay, Now I'm Confused. "Who Said That?" I Asked Jordyn. "And Why Are You Guys Being Mean?" Caroline Asked. "We're Not, Just Turn Around." Charlotte Said. "Now Why Would We Do That?" Bad Asked. "Do It." Evie Said. "And Give Us Just One Good Reason Why." Smooth Criminal Said. "Please?" Jordyn Asked. "Still, Give Us One Good Reason." Mallory Said. "JUST TURN AROUND!" Evie And Sabre Yelled. "No!" I Said.

Nazzy's Pov

This Could Take All Day! "Guys, We Forgive You, Just Please Turn Around." I Said. "I Want One Good Reason." Bad Said. "Well, Me And Ryder Have Been Standing Here For Days(Not), Our New Friends Plus Dirty Diana Are Bored, And We're Getting Sleepy." I Said. "Oh Hi Nazzy!" Caroline Said. I Rolled My Eyes. "How Did You Not Notice Me The First Time?" I Asked Her. "I Didn't See You." She Said. Princess Diana Walked Outside And Looked At Dirty Diana. I Don't Get It, He's Been Named After A Michael Jackson Song, And This Crazy Lady's His Mom! Nope. "So, Why Are You Guys Here?" I Asked My Siblings. "HOLD IT! THERE'S THE KIDS THAT RUINED MY SON'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!" A Voice Yelled. Princess Diana Stared At Us. "Well......." Dirty Diana Started. "We've Got To Go....." Mal Said. "Where?" Mom And Princess Diana Said. "Well, All Questions Will Be Answered Later, When Everybody's Not Mad At Us, Bye!" Carlos Said. We Ran Off. "You Think We Lost Them?" Jay Asked. "Maybe, Now I Guess The Secret's Out" I Said. "Yeah, Now What?" Dirty Diana Asked. "NAZZY BEATRICE NORRIS!" I Turned Around To See Mom And Ms. Diana Standing Right In Front Of Us. "We Need To Run, Again." Mal Said. "Guards, Get Them." Diana Said. "Or Not." I Said. We Took Off Running Again, Until We Got Caught.


	21. Experience 21: Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Search Is Over And Nazzy's Best Friend Is Leaving Her, For Who Knows How Long!

Nazzy's Pov

So, We're Now Stuck Having To Explain Everything To My Parents, Who Called Ryder's Dad. "So, Who Would Like To Explain This Nonsense?" Ryder's Mom Asked. Everyone Looked At Me And Ryder. "Well?" Mama Said. "Umm.... Well... Uh.... We.... Just... Um.... Well, This Is Embarrassing." Ryder Said. I Looked At Him, And He Was Blushing. Well, Time To Find The Rest. "Come On Ryder, Let's Go." I Said. We Both Ran Into A Strange Man. "Hey, Watch Where Your Walking." I Said. "Oh, I'm Sorry, Just Looking For The Rest Of My Grandchildren: Bad, Speed Demon, Smooth Criminal, The Way You Make Me Feel, Dirty Diana, And Leave Me Alone, You Two Know Where I Can Find Them?" The Man Asked. I Looked At Ryder, Who Looked Back At Me. "Will You Guys Excuse Us For A Minute?" I Asked. "Sure." One Of The Children With This Man Said. Me And Ryder Ran Back To Everybody Else, And We Began To Freak Out! "I Knew We Would Find Him." I Told Him. "Are You Sure That's Him?" Ryder Asked. "Yeah, It Is!" I Screamed. "Who Are We Talking About?" Evie Asked "Oh, Um, Just A Person We Know." Ryder Said. "Okay, Enough With You Two And Secrets!" Jordyn Said. "Bad, Speed Demon, Smooth Criminal, Dirty Diana, And The Way You Make Me Feel, Come With Us. Ryder, Get Your Pets And Your Helmet, We Have A Family To Bring Back Together!" I Said. "Umm... Okay." Bad Said. "Come On Guys! We Really Can't Keep Them Waiting, No Really We Can't" I Said. "Yeah, She's Right." Ryder Said. I Walked All Of Them Over To The Others We Met. "I'm Guessing Your Michael Joseph Jackson. I'm Nazzy Norris, And I Believe These Are Who You Are Looking For." I Said. "Yea, They Are. How Did You Find Them?" Michael Asked. "Um... One Of Them Found Me, And We Both Just Looked For The Rest Of Them." I Said. "Thank You, I'm So Glad You Found Them!" Michael Said. "Well, I'm Guessing This Is Goodbye Ryder." I Said. "It's Okay Naz, We'll See Each Other At Some Point. Don't Be Sad, I Have A Job For You." He Said. I Wiped My Eyes, Had I Noticed I Was Crying. "You Do?" I Asked. Yeah, Why Don't You Take Care Of Bubbles For Me, And Take Care Of Evie, I'll Miss Her, But You Can't Tell Her I'm Gone." He Said. "Will Do!" I Said. "Bye!" He Said. I Ran Off With Bubbles Back To Everyone Else. "Where's Ryder, And The Others?" Princess Diana Asked. "I Can't Tell You Guys." I Said Looking At Bubbles "But One Thing I Know, We'll See Him Again." I Said To Bubbles. This Trip Really Showed Me Something, I Have Friends I Can Trust.


	22. Experience 22: New Kids, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Norris Nuts Went Back Home, And Nazzy Gets The Surprise Of Her Life

Nazzy's Pov

So We Found Out We Were Moving Over Back To Australia, So I Went To Go Say Goodbye To Evie And Jordyn. "Goodbye, Guys." I Said. "Bye Nazzy, We'll Come Visit, Promise." Jordyn Said. I Hoped That Was True. I Began To Pack My Suitcase With My Old Clothes And The Clothes That I Bought Here In America When Me, Evie, Ryleigh, And Mallory Went Shopping(And From Our Little Adventure). We Got Back Over To Australia And Decided To Sleep In The Same Room Like We Used Too. "Guess What? You Guys Are Going To School Instead Of Being Homeschooled." Mama Said. I Groaned. Why? The Next Day Was Our First Day Of School. "Naz, Wake Up." Sabre Said. "Why?" I Asked Her. "It's Almost Time For School." She Said. I Got Up And Got Dressed And So Did Sabre( Picture Above). We Got In The Car And Drove Off To School. "Goodbye, Guys" Sabre Said As We Dropped Her Off For High School. We Then Drove Over To The Middle School And Dropped Off Sockie. Then We Drove To The Elementry School. "Bye, Nazzy And Biggy." Mama Said. We Turned Off Our Vlogging Cameras. "See You At Lunch." Biggy Said. "And Recess." I Added. I Walked Over To The Fourth Grade Classroom. "Class This Our New Student Nazzy Please Make Her Feel Welcome." The Teacher Said. I Sat Down In My Seat. I'm A New Kid, Again. "Hey, My Name's Katie, Your Nazzy Right?" She Said. "Yeah? Why?" I Asked Her. "Just Wanted To Know If We Can Be Friends." She Asked Me. "Sure We Can." I Said, Feeling Sad. Meanwhile, At Lunch, I Ran Over To Biggy's Table. "Can I Sit Here?" I Asked Him. His Friends Starred At Me. "Sure, Why Not. It's Kinda Quite Over Here." One Of His Friends Said. I Sat Down At The Table. "Wow, You Guys Actually Dyed Your Hair?" One Of His Friends Asked Me When We Both Took Off Our Hoods. "Yeah, We Did." Biggy Said. We Saw A Boy Walk Up To Us. "Give Me Some Money." He Said. "Look Guys, Just Give Him Money." One Of Biggy's Friends Who's Named Was Alex Said. "Nah, I'm Not." I Said. I've Learned From Bad And Ryder And Myself To Hold A Grudge. And Also How To Fight And Make Things Just Look Like An 'Accident' "Okay, Since Your New, I'm Gonna Give You Another Opportunity, Give Me Some Cash, Now." He Said, I Just Kept Quite And Walked Away From Him. Told You I Knew How To Hold A Grudge. "Hey, Come Back Here." He Said. I Just Walked Off And Ignored Him The Rest Of The Day. When We Got Home, I Walked Over To Bubbles. "Hey Bubbles, How Was Your Day?" I Asked Him. He Pointed Towards The Door. "You Want Me To Get The Door? Sure" I Said. I Walked Over To The Door. "Bubbles, Are You Sure Anyone's Here? Because If I Open The Door And I See Nobody, I'm Going To Feel Real Stupid." I Said To Bubbles, Looking At Him While I Opened The Door. "And Why You Feel Stupid?" I Turned Around To See Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jordyn, Chyna, Michael, Dove, Sarah, And The Others, Including Ryder. "Hey, Guys." I Said. "Hey Naz. How Was School? Forget That We Miss You!" Charlotte Said. "I Was Only Gone For A Day." I Said. "Nevermind Her." Karen Said. "Who's At The Door?" Mama Asked Me. "Just Some Friends, No One You Need To Know About." I Said. "Can We Come In?" Ryleigh Asked Me. "Sure You Can." I Said.

To Be Continued........


	23. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A Late Happy Birthday To Nazzy Norris( Who Was Born On The 111th So Bare With Me Here People)

Happy Birthday Nazzy Norris! I Can't Believe Your 10 Years Old, You've Finally Caught Up To Payton Yeager And Evee Bennett! I'm So Excited For You. I'm Hoping Today Is The Day You Get A Guinea Pig! I Wish You A Happy Birthday- Nayvee Lykensen

**Author's Note:**

> This Another Story Of Mine( That If You Go On Quotev You Could See All The Pictures) That I Really Don't Care About People's Thoughts(Kinda Like My Story With Mal And Wyatt)


End file.
